You Bloom Twice
by Not Authorized
Summary: I've always wanted to just live out my life until i died, now I have to deal with an asshole of a box, a war, and fucking tailed beasts made out of chakra that can nuke me any second they feel like. Why do i feel like i'm going to die again? Gamer SI
1. Chapter 1

"Why does my head hurt?" My voice echoes out in a dark void.

 **Welcome Gamer**

"Ok, am i high again or is there a giant blue screen in this dark ass place." I exclaim in the dark void.

 **You have been chosen to become A Gamer. Aren't you just feeling lucky right now?**

'Alright it's official, I'm definitely high.' I thought.

"Um, hello talking box, can you tell me how i got here?" I sarcastically ask the box.

 **You are here because you are dead and have been chosen to become a Gamer, can you not read?**

'Ha what a dumb ass, does it actually think I'm going to believe that I'm dead. Besides if i was actually dead you'd think I'd remember.'

"Alright I'll play along with your 'game'. What does your 'game' include." I sarcastically ask while looking around. This place is completely pitch black.

 **You will be reincarnated into a new world.**

I snort with laughter and ask "What am i going to be the next avatar."

 **In a matter of fact you will be reborn in what you call 'Naruto'.**

I stare at the box and then started rolling on the floor cracking up with laughter

 **What don't believe me?**

"Not a single bit buddy but, thanks for the laugh that was a great joke."

 **Do not worry you will come to accept that you are dead sooner or later. When you do let me know.**

After i read the box it disappeared and everything was dark again. I don't know how long I was just floating there waiting for myself to wake up until I got fed up and yelled "Alright jack ass I am not dead, I am fully alive." I shout while glaring at well nothing, and then the bright blue box came back up and said.

 **Maybe this will help jog your memory.**

In a blink of an eye it shows me walking back home after getting off of work, I was like 5 minutes from home when i decided to take the alley way that was a short cut, I always use this alley way as a shortcut so i wasn't expecting any problem, I'm about half way through the alley way when i get grabbed and get pushed against the wall, I look up and see a rough looking man in his late 30's. He had Blonde hair, like really pale blond hair, almost white, and he had dark hazel eyes. I look at his arms and see all kinds of tattoos, he had one with a viper on his left arm, one with a lightning bolt on his right arm, and could barely see one on his chest. His clothes were consisted of a dark t-shirt with a skull on it and had a leather jacket on top of it, dark jeans, and a golden watch on his left hand ( probably stolen). He gets up right near my ear and whispers to me in a sharp voice " You will give me everything you have on you." While pulling out a sharp looking knife. So i know you guys are going to say why not just give him everything, well I'll tell you why, I just got my paycheck for the month that is going to be paying the rent and the food for the next two weeks. I know this was probably a really stupid thing to say now that i think of it but i told him " You know what asshole, why don't you make your own damn money or are you just a drop out that couldn't get anywhere in life." Yup that is one of my dumbest moments. I could've just went to my parents and waited for my next check or ask my Property management and asked them to give me another two weeks but i guess i hurt his feelings with that comment because he decided to stab me right in the stomach. While i was staring at the hilt of the knife buried in my gut he decided at that moment to loot me, after he grabbed my envelope and my wallet, he grabbed the hilt of the knife and yanked it right out, blood was squirting everywhere. I dont when i fell on the floor but the next i know he grabs me and told me in a cold hard voice " You could've avoided this kid, you put this on yourself." Then he walked away leaving me on the cold hard floor with blood pooling around me.

I could only think of one word when I had those memories "Fuck". I mutter out loud. My mom's going to kill me if i ever see her again. Well at least it won't be that effective as I'm already dead. I laugh without any mirth in my voi-

 **I will only ask you one more time kid, I'm on a tight schedule here. I got a hot date i got to get ready for soon.**

I stare at the box not sure if whoever it is if it was joking or not. I started thinking whether or not I wanted to do this recantation shit or not. I know you must be saying are you crazy?! No I'm not crazy thank you very much. I just wasn't sure about this shit like it sounds cool and all but what about my family and friends?

I didn't have much friends when i was alive but i did have a few that stuck around, the longest friend i've ever had was when i first started football and that was when i was 7. We still talk often but not as much as we did before, we were busy with our own life and problems. My family was a whole different subject. My Mom was an amazing person when i was growing up, she was always going out of her way to make sure me and my sisters happy. My dad was also an amazing person as well, he would always do his best to make sure we were all happy. Me and my sisters weren't on the best conditions but we weren't on the worst. We did care for each other but we had our own lives to worry about at the moment.

I decide just to ask the box " If I accept will i ever be able to see my friends and family again?"

 **Nah you most likely won't.**

Is it just me or is this fucking box getting more and more sassy. A simple no would've been fine.

"If i decline what will happen?"

 **You'll just carry on to the afterlife and wait until your family and friends die to see them again.**

Well fuck, My parents are in their early 50's and my sisters are in their early 20's. My friends are in their early 20's too. If i decline I'm waiting a looooooong time till i see them again, unless something happens to them like me. Which i hope it doesn't

Well why the hell not. I got nothing waiting for me at the afterlife and I'm not about to be waiting a decade or two to be able to see them. " Ok i accept." After I said that a box appeared that said **Do you accept Y/N** I clicked on the **Y** and another box appears but this one had a check list.

 **Amegakure no Sato**

 **Village Hidden in the Rain**

 *** (Note some could be forced upon you)**

 **(*) Child of War:** You were forced to become a soldier at a young age, because of thisyou excel at anything that revolves around fighting and violence. You earn 50% EXP to anything that revolves around fighting skills. You earn 100% EXP to any combat quest. -25% EXP to anything non-combat relative. You earn the perk **Socially Retarded** (Because of war you do not understand how to be "normal" You are awkward to talk to, You will most likely never get laid.)

 **( ) I'm a water bender:** You have an amazing ability with the Water Affinity that is on par with the Nidame Hokage. You can pull water out of thin air( Will need some training to be able to do this). Grants you a minor sensing affinity by feeling the water in the air, Can control anyone's blood that are 30 levels below you, Grants you a 25+ to all stats when in natural rain. You earn 50% more EXP to Water Ninjutsu, -25% EXP to Fire Ninjutsu

 **( ) Uzumaki Descendent:** The Uzumakis were scattered across the world and one ended up here and had a kid. Grants you an amazing life force. Grants you potent chakra. 100% EXP to Fuinjutsu. 50% EXP Kenjutsu. +250 CP Per Lvl, +3 Vit Per Lvl

You know these did have some pretty good ones but i'm not getting anywhere near Hanzo or the Akatsuki. I scanned through the rest of them but these were the only ones that stood out. I went to the next one on the list.

 **Takigakure no Sato**

 **Village Hidden by a Water Fall**

 **(*) Forest man:** You were always good in a forest, you know when plants and food are poisionous, You know how to navigate in a forest, +5 to all stats when in a forest.

 **( ) Hero's Journey:** You are chosen to drink the **Hero Water**. The Hero Water grants you a ten-fold of your current chakra, the downfall of drinking the Hero Water is that you will lose 10 years of your life. +1500 CP, -2 VIT per level.

 **( ) Threads:** You are chosen to be the next person to receive the **Jingou.** No one has received the Jingou since Kakuza. Grants you Black thread demons, Ability to steal hearts, and black threads that only the sharpest of blades could cut.

I was really tempted to just pick one of these and start my new life but i wanted to see what else there was so i kept scrolling.

 **Kirigakure no Sato**

 **Village Hidden in the Mist**

 **(*) Child of War:** You were forced to become a soldier at a young age, because of thisyou excel at anything that revolves around fighting and violence. You earn 50% EXP to anything that revolves around fighting skills. You earn 100% EXP to any combat quest. -25% EXP to anything non-combat relative. You earn the perk **Socially Retarded** (Because of the horror of war you do not understand how to be "normal" You are awkward to talk to, You will most likely never get laid.)

 **( ) Make a Splash:** You will be a part of the Hozuki Clan, The Hozuki Clan specializes in water. You are able to turn into water and absorb damage. You earn 50% EXP to Water Ninjutsu. +2 Dex Per Lvl

 **( ) Ice Demon:** You will be a part of the Yuki Clan, The Yuki Clan specializes in Ice Ninjutsu. You will be able to win almost all snow ball fights. You will have natural affinity towards Wind and Water. +2 Dex Per Lvl

 **( ) A Boner:** You will be a part of the Kaguya Clan, The Kaguya Clan specializes in Bone Pulse. Bone Pulse helps them in Taijutsu and gives them some ninjutsu. You earn 50% to Taijutsu, and 50% to Bone Pulse Ninjutsu. +2 Str, +2 Dex Per Lvl

 **( ) Kirigakures Decendent:** You are the decedent of the first Mizukage, You find out you are talented with the **Hiding in the Mist Technique** and illusions. You earn 150% EXP to the **Hiding in the Mist Technique** and 50% EXP to Genjutsu.

 **( ) Who doesn't love swords?:** Your village is very well known for the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. You wish to become just like them, You find out you're a prodigy with a sword. You earn 150% EXP to Sword based skills. -50% EXP to non-Sword based skills.

There was some really nice perks in there but trying to survive a Civil War? No thanks next.

 **Konohagakure no Sato**

 **Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **( ) 360 No Scope:** You will be a part of the Hyuga Clan. The Hyuga Clan specializes in immobilizing people with their Taijutsu and their chakra control. You gain the Byakugun, The Byakugun gives you a 359 degree view of your surroundings. You earn 50% EXP to Taijutsu. 50% more EXP to Chakra Control. +25 CP, +1 Wis, and +2 Dex per lvl.

 **( ) Cheatingan:** You will be a part of the Uchiha Clan. The Uchiha Clan specializes in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. You have the chance to earn the Sharingan and the Mangekyo Sharingan if a drastic situation arises. You earn 50% more EXP to Ninjutsu. 50% more EXP to Taijutsu. +25 CP, +2 Dex per lvl.

 **( ) BUGS!:** You are a part of the Aburame Clan. The Aburame Clan specializes in Bug Ninjutsu. You get a Bug coloney jammed in you when you're a baby congrats! You earn 50% EXP to Bug Ninjutsu. +2 Wis Per Lvl

 **( ) Lets EAT!:** You will be a part of the Akimichi Clan. The Akimichi Clan specializes in manipulating their body weight to expand or shrink their bodies. You have to eat more or else you won't be able to use the techniques. You earn 50% EXP to Akimichi Jutsus and Techniques. +100 HP, +2 STR, +2 VIT Per Lvl

 **( ) Mind Walkers:** You will be a part of the Yamanaka Clan. The Yamanaka Clan specializes in Mind Techniques. You are able to read people's minds! Your clan is mainly for Interrogation. You earn 50% EXP to Yamanaka Jutsu and Techniques. +1 Int and 1 Dex Per Lvl

 **( ) Lazing Around:** You will be a part of the Nara Clan. The Nara Clan specializes in Shadow Techniques. You are able to control people with your own shadow! You earn 50% EXP to Nara Jutsus and Techniques. +4 WIS, +2 INT Per Lvl.

 **( ) Best Friends:** You will be a part of the Inuzuka Clan. The Inuzuka Clan specializes in Cooperation Techniques with their Ninkens. You will always have your best friend by your side! You will get animalistic features. You earn 50% EXP to Inuzuka Jutsus and Techniques. +2 DEX, +1 STR Per Lvl

 **( )** **Saranobi:** You will be a part of the Sarutobi Clan. The Sarutobi specializes in Fire Ninjutsu. The Sarutobi Clan are devout observers of the Wills of Fire. You earn 50% EXP to Fire Ninjutsu.

 **( ) The Illusion:** You will be a part of the Kurama Clan. The Kurama Clan specializes in Genjutsu. You will be chosen to have the Kekkei Genkai. Your Genjutsu will be so powerful that it can cause the brain to believe anything that happens to the victim to the point of physically harming the victim's body. You will have a very frail body. 150% EXP to Genjutsu. -50% EXP to Taijutsu. +4 Wis, -1 Vit Per Lvl.

 **( ) Thousand Skills:** You will be a part of the Senju Clan. The Senju clan didn't specialize in anything they were an all skill clan. Grants you an amazing life force, Grants you potent chakra, 50% EXP to any combat or non-combat skills. +300 CP, +4 VIT Per Lvl.

 **( ) Uzumaki Descendent:** The Uzumakis were scattered across the world and one ended up here and had a kid. Grants you an amazing life force. Grants you potent chakra. 100% EXP to fuinjutsu. 50% EXP Kenjutsu. +250 CP, +3 Vit Per Lvl

Ok, I was really tempted to pick Konoha because this is where everything starts but i want to check the rest of the list before choosing. Wait when was the Senju Clan no more? I thought Tsunada was the last one? Oh well I'll figure it out later next.

 **Iwagakure no Sato**

 **Village Hidden by Rocks**

 **( ) Made of steel:** You will be a part of the Hagane Clan. The Hagane Clan is able to turn their body into steel. The steel is has tough as a diamond. You will pretty much win any Taijutsu map when turning into steel. 50% EXP to Taijutsu. +2 Vit and +2 Str Per Lvl.

 **( ) EXPLOSIONS:** Who doesn't love explosions am i right? Some would even say it is art! Grants you Explosion release. Grants you a mouth on your hand. Grants you 50% more damage to any explosion you make.

 **( ) BEES:** You will be a part of the Kamizuru Clan. The Kamizuru Clan specializes in Bee Ninjutsu. Your clan has living bees in their body! 50% EXP to Bee Ninjutsu. +2 Wis Per Lvl

 **( ) Dust in your eyes:** Who doesn't want to blow things up with dust? Grants you Dust release. Whether it's good or bad you will gain the Sandaime Tsuchikages when you show your Dust release.

Yea no i have next to zero information on Iwa even though the Explosion release sounds fucking awesome. Like who wouldn't want to blow things up?

 **Sunagakure no Sato**

 **Village Hidden in the Sand**

 **(*) Sand Walker:** You are able to navigate the sand. You have no trouble finding oasis and water. Because of living in the sand for so long you have grown resistant to the heat and the cold of night

 **( ) THEIR NOT DOLLS:** You are a prodigy at puppets. You are said to be the next Chiyo of the Sand. You will have some pretty good chakra control. 100% EXP to anything revolving around puppets. +2 Int Per Lvl

 **( ) Scorch Trials:** You are able to burn everything! The hot air in the desert only makes your flames that much hotter. You will gain Scorch release. You will gain a natural affinity towards Wind and Fire.

 **( ) Magnificent:** You have the same Blood Limit as the Sandaime Kazekage. You will get a lot of attention for being able to move iron. Grants you Magnetic release.

You know it might not be that bad of an idea to pick Suna. I could become Gara's friend but Gara is well a monster in his own right. So no thanks.

 **Kumogakure no Sato**

 **Village Hidden by Clouds**

 **( ) Flashy:** You are able to manipulate light and make Jutsus out of them! You can even turn invisible! Grants Light release.

 **( ) Fast and Furious:** You are able to run super-fast! Ever heard of the Yellow Flash? When you use your Clans Blood Limit you are even able to run faster than him! Grant you Swift release. +2 Dex Per Lvl

 **( ) Sagely Weapons:** Kumo is said to have tools of the Sage of the Six Paths, well they were right. You have been chosen to wield a Weapon of the Sage. You will be targeted by people if this information gets out.

 **( ) Stormy Nights:** Not many people are chosen to be taught Storm release but you have. Grants Storm release.

 **( ) The Bolt:** It is an honor to receive training on how to use the Sandaime Raikages technique. You have been chosen to be taught how to utilize it. Need a strong affinity for Lightning. The training is said to take years to learn. Grants Lightning Release Chakra Mode.

The Bolt perk sounds amazing to have. After Kumo there were a few filler villages but they had nothing interesting besides the occasional Uzumaki Descendent.

There are so many decisions to go through i have no idea what to pick. Lets narrow it done first. It's either going to be Konoha, Suna, or Kumo. I'm not too sure about Suna, I'm only having that as a possibility because of Gara. So that leaves it between Konoha and Kumo. Konoha has many OP clans to choose from and that's where everything starts from. Kumo doesn't really have any cannon there but, the perks they have are so hard to pass up on. The only perk I really want from Kumo is The Bolt but i think i'm going to choose Konoha. Now what clan do i join? I'm leaning towards Hyuga for their Chakra control and Byakugun, but the Uch- UGHHH It's so hard to decide. I don't even know what time period I'll be in. Alright I'm just going to pick the Hyuga Clan. I don't give a damn anymore.

 **You have chosen the Hyuga Clan of Konoha. Click Y if this is right.**

I press on the **Y** and then another box appears.

 **0/5 Points remaining**

 **( ) Ninjutsu Specialist:** Ninjutsu comes to you so easily people tend to call you a prodigy at it. 50% EXP to Ninjutsu.

 **(*) Taijutsu Specialist:** You are amazing at Taijutsu, people are starting to say you're the next Might Gai. Just don't go around wearing a green jump suit. 50% EXP to Taijutsu

 **(*) Genjutsu Specialist:** Your Genjutsu is so good you are considered a prodigy of the art. 50% EXP to Genjutsu. 50% EXP to Chakra Control

 **( ) Fuinjutsu Specialist:** You pick up Fuinjutsu so fast people think you are related to the Uzumaki Clan. 100% EXP to Fuinjutsu

 **( ) Kenjutsu Specialist:** Your blade is an extension of yourself. Your attacks are smooth and gracefull. 50% EXP to Kenjutsu

 **( ) Iryo Specialist:** You are one damn good Medic. People are saying you might be the next Tsunada. 50% EXP to Iryo. 50% EXP to Chakra Control.

 **Stealth Specialist:** You are the shadow, You are the Night, YOU ARE BATM- wait wrong universe i mean uh, yea you are just super stealthy and stuff. 100% EXP to Stealth

 **( ) Marksmen Specialist:** Your aim is flawless. You can throw anything and always get a bulls eye. You are able to aim things, throw, and even toss with flawless aim. 100% EXP to throwing skills.

 **( ) Fire Affinity (Level One):** You have a basic affinity towards Fire Manipulation. You will be able to spit out multiple medium fire balls with no problem. +25% Exp to Fire Techniques, Jutsus and Manipulation  
 **( ) Fire Affinity (Level Two):** You have a high affinity towards Fire Manipulation. You will be able to throw out big infernos with no sweat. +50% Exp to Fire Techniques, Jutsus and Manipulation **  
( ) Fire Affinity (Level Three):** Your Fire affinity is so high it is said to be on par of Madara Uchiha. Blaze Release available. You will be able to throw down Giant Meteors from the very sky. (Need alot of practice and chakra to be able to do that) +100% Exp to Fire Techniques, Jutsus and Manipulation

 **(*) Lightning Affinity (Level One):** You have a basic affinity towards Lightning Affinity. You will be able to do multiple basic Lightning Ninjutsu with no problem. +25% Exp to Lightning Techniques, Jutsus and Manipulation **  
(*) Lightning Affinity (Level Two):** You have a high affinity towards Lightning Affinity. You will be able to throw out high Lightning Ninjutsu with no sweat. +50% Exp to Lightning Techniques, Jutsus and Manipulation

(*) Lightning Affinity (Level Three):

Your Lightning Affinity is so high it is said to be on par with the Sandaime Raikage. Your lightning is special, Black Lightning available. You can recreate the Sandaime's famous Lightning Armor Chakra Mode. +100% Exp to Lightning Techniques, Jutsus and Manipulation **  
**

 **( ) Wind Affinity (Level One):** You have a basic affinity toward Wind. You are able to throw out multiple basic Wind Ninjutsu without a sweat. +25% Exp to Wind Techniques, Jutsus and Manipulation **  
( ) Wind Affinity (Level Two):** You have a High affinity towards Wind. You are able to throw out multiple high ranked Wind Ninjutsu with no problem. +50% Exp to Wind Techniques, Jutsus and Manipulation **  
( ) Wind Affinity (Level Three):** Your Wind affinity it is able to tear through mountains. Gale Release available You can even turn into Wind and be intangible from physical harm for a short while. +100% Exp to Wind Techniques, Jutsus and Manipulation

 **( ) Water Affinity (Level One):** You have a basic affinity towards Water. You are able to throw out multiple basic Water Ninjutsu with no problem. +25% Exp to Water Techniques, Jutsus and Manipulation. **  
( ) Water Affinity (Level Two):** You have a high affinity towards Water. You are able to throw out multiple High ranked Water Ninjutsu with no sweat. +50% Exp to Water Techniques, Jutsus and Manipulation.

( ) Water Affinity (Level Three):

Your Water affinity is so high it is said to be on par with the Nidaime Hokage. Hurricane Release Available. You can draw water from the very air and make High ranked Water Ninjutsu with it. +100% Exp to Water Techniques, Jutsus and Manipulation. **  
**

 **( ) Earth Affinity (Level One):** You have a basic affinity towards Earth. You are able to throw out multiple basic Earth Ninjutsu with no problem. +25% Exp to Earth Techniques, Jutsus and Manipulation **  
( ) Earth Affinity (Level Two):** You have a high affinity towards Earth. You are able to throw out multiple High ranked Earth Ninjutsu with no sweat. +50% Exp to Earth Techniques, Jutsus and Manipulation **  
( ) Earth Affinity (Level Three):** Your Earth affinity is so high you will be able to burry people with no problem. Tomb Release available. You are able to feel the vibrations from the very ground. (Think of Taph from avatar) +100% Exp to Earth Techniques, Jutsus and Manipulation

Alright there were some really good perks but you know how the Hyuga Clan can just touch someone and fuck them up? Well if you are too fast for your opponent and get a hit off then their dead. So I'm going for Genjutsu to slow them down, then i'll be right near them to finish them off. If i can somehow recreate the Sandaimes technique then I'll be one OP mother fucker. After i picked Taijutsu Specialist, Genjutsu Specialist, and the Lightning Affinities i pressed on the finish icon on the bottom and everything went dark. Then the bright blue box appeared. I swear I'm going to go blind on how bright it is.

 **Alright you are finally done now! Are you ready to start your new life?**

This box is way to hyper. "As ready as i can get i guess." I reply. The next thing i know i disappear in a blink of an eye and I'm in a very dark place once again.

Why do i always end up in dark places? Like why couldn't i end up somewhere with light huh? But nope I'm stuck in the dark again and with nothing to do. Wait is that box still here?

"Mr. Box are you still there? I shout out where ever i am. After waiting for about 5 minutes without a reply i just wait and wait and wait and wa- What was that noise? I heard something but i can't put a word on it. Why the hell am i getting pushed now!? Wait is that light? Fuck yea finally out of this damn place. After waiting an agonizing 30 minutes I'm finally right near the light. YES I'm free! And with that I'm pushed out of the dark and I'm getting grabbed? I try opening my eyes but they wouldn't open? Why can't i fucking open my eyes!? Wait, was that why i was seeing all dark? But what about the box i saw that sh- I heard someone talking but i couldn't quite understand him or her?

After getting passed around i was finally able to open my eyes and i saw a women who looks like she is in her late 20's. She has dark purple hair, and side bangs framing her face down to her shoulders. She had pupil less white eyes with a hint of lavender in them. I looked to the right of me and saw a man who looked like he was in his early 30's. He had black hair going down to his back. He had the same pupil less white eyes but he didn't have any lavender in th-

"That's weird he isn't crying." I heard someone said

The women holding me looks a bit scared and asked "That isn't bad right doctor?"

The doctor said "No it's just very weird, newborns usually cry when they come out."

AHEM after i was rudely interrupted he didn't have any lave- Wait did he say newborn? Aw great I'm a fucking baby are you kidding me. There is no way I'm going through being a baby again. NOPE i refuse. It must have looked pretty amusing for a baby to have a frown on his face.

I heard the woman tell me "Are you ready to go home Masaru."

Wait is that my new name? Meh I guess It isn't the worst name I could've gotten. I just tried shaking my head in a yes motion. I'm not sure what I actually did but the smile she sent me means it must've been good.

"Let's go home Hiroki" The woman says to I'm guessing her husband.

And with that I'm carried away to their house. When we get to their house they bring me to my room and drop me in a crib.

"Alright you be good Masaru we'll be back soon" My mother tells me who's name I haven't learnt yet.

Now I'm bored and have nothing to do… Great. Wait didn't that box say I would be Reincarnated as a Gamer? Why haven't I seen a single box? ' _Mr. box can you hear me? How the hell do I do things? I need a guideeee. Please come back to me I'm sorry I was meannnn.' I mentally beg/ask in my mind._ I waited a bit to see if I'd get an answer and I didn't get a single answer. Great. Alright it's time to figure things out with my own mind. Let's just try saying help.

'Help' Nothing

'Help' Again nothing

'Help Help Help Help Help Help Help Help Help HELP' and still nothing.

Fuck this is bullshit. You'd think I'd get some type of help huh? Nope nothing. Yea thanks a lot you damn box. Stupid ass box should've given me something to figure this out but nooooo. How about settings? Is that a thing or no.

'Settings' and with that a blue screen appears yeaaaa. Alright what do we have here.

 **Game Setting  
Options  
Extras  
Help **

Oh so there is a Help setting huh yea well fuck you and your help option. Alright now that I got that out of my system lets see what's in Game Setting. Let's see, boring, stupid, not touching that one and nothing good so next. Alright what do you have options. Notifications disabled? Enabled. A HUD? Definitely enabling that. Oh really help was disabled huh? I bet it was the fucking box. Now let's go to Help.

Attributes

 **Strength (Str) :** The Strength attribute determines the persons overall physical power. It determines how much damage you will do in Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, blocking, or even base damage. **  
Vitality (Vit) :** The Vitality attribute determines the persons overall health. It determines a person's ability to heal outside of combat and resist special types of damage, which include poison, chakra poisoning, burns, etc. +50 Hp Per Vit  
 **Dexterity (Dex) :** The Dexterity attribute determines the persons overall movement. This determines a person's accuracy, evasion, speed, and ability to land critical strikes on people in close range, mid-range, and long range. **  
Intelligence (Int) :** The Intelligence attribute determines the persons overall ability to think quickly. This determines how much chakra someone has, and how fast someone can recover their chakra. +50 Cp Per Int **  
Wisdom (Wis) :** The Wisdom attribute determines the persons overall common sense, perception, and overall control of their chakra. This determines their ability to learn, memorize, and determines how smart they are. This can affect how good they are at Genjutsu, and Medical Ninjutsu. **  
Luck (Luk) :** The Luck attribute determines the persons overall luck. This determines how lucky they are at gaining loot, gambling, and encountering lucky events.

That is actually pretty cool. Well what's next on the list. List of commands? There's stats, inventory, skills, settings, and help

Alright then let's try 'Stats'

 **Status Window**

 **Name: Masaru Hyuga**

 **Job: A Gamer**

 **Level: 1 Next Level: 0/700**

 **Age: 1 Day**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Affinity: Lightning**

 **Hp: 150  
Cp: 175 **

**Str: 1**

 **Vit: 2**

 **Dex: 2**

 **Int: 2**

 **Wis: 2**

 **Luk: 5**

 **Perks:**

 **Taijutsu Specialist:** You are amazing at Taijutsu, people are starting to say you're going to be the next Might Gai. Just don't start going around in a green jumpsuit. 50% EXP to Taijutsu

 **Genjutsu Specialist:** Your Genjutsu is so good you are considered a prodigy of the art. 50% EXP to Genjutsu. 50% EXP to Chakra Control

 **Unawaken Byakugun:** You have the Hyugas famous Byakugun. It grants you a 359 degree view of your surroundings.

 **Stat Points: 0**

Wow I am weak. Well what do you expect from a day old baby I guess. Alright what else hm oh yea 'Inventory' A big blue box appeared, huh neat. I wonder what I can do with this? Ow well not like a can do anything with it right now. Next is 'Skills'

 **Skills Window**

 **Gamers Mind:** Lvl Max. Allows the user to think calmly and logically think things through. Allows you to have a peaceful state of mind. Immune to psychological status.

 **Gamers body:** Lvl Max. Grants you a body of a Video Game Character. Hp & Cp recovers upon sleeping.

That's actually pretty cool. No wonder I haven't been flipping the fuck out this whole time. Huh well there is nothing to do now. 'What to do, What to do, What to do, What to do, Wh- The door opened and in came my new mother whose name I still haven't learned yet yea!

The new mother walks to the crib and crouches down to look at me and says "Hello my Masaru, are you bored?" I attempt my nod. "Alright then let's go see your Tou-san seen then." And with that she grabs me and takes me to a little play pen in the living room.

"Hiroki-kun can you watch him for a second I need to go finish dinner" My mother calls out to him.

"Of course Hitomi-hime." My father answers her from the kitchen.

Huh so my new mothers name is Hitomi huh? When my father came into the living room my mother walked out and went to go finish dinner.

My father walks up to the play pen and says "Hey buddy how are you doing?" I'm not sure if he noticed but I had nothing to entertain myself in here. Nothing not even blocks. I just babbled as a reply.

Wait what time period am I in? I need to figure that out and soon. Oh well Dad left to go help Mom in the kitchen. Not sure what the point of asking to watch me when he went to go help her but ok.

After they were done eating their dinner Hitomi brought me back to my room to feed me. After I was done and satisfied she left me in my crib and went to spend some "quality" time with Hiroki.

Alright what to do. Can I learn anything right now? I'm not too sure to be honest. Let's try. Alright what could I do with my current chakra? Tree walking and water walking are obviously out. Substitution, Clone, and Henge are out too. How about Chakra Strings? Am I even able to use those? Let's see do I just push chakra out of my fingertips? I start pushing out chakra through my finger tips and surprisingly enough a line of chakra appears out of my fingertips. Wow my first juts-

 **PING new skill unlocked**

 **Chakra String:** Lvl 1/50. Chakra Strings are strings of chakra that are typically used for Puppetry. Chakra strings can be used for multiple of things it's up to you to find them. 10 CP Per Minute.

Huh so I can have the chakra strings up for about 17 minutes until I run out of chakra. Alright time to grind!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chakra String:** Lvl 6/50. Chakra Strings are strings of chakra that is concentrated at the tip of your fingertips. They are typically used for Puppetry. Chakra strings can be used for multiple of things it's up to you to find them. **10 CP Per Minute**.

6 Whole levels through the night. It may not have been a lot but that is still quite a bit especially because my Chakra Regen is so slow. Oh I also found out how to make them invisible!

 **Chakra String:** Lvl 6/50. Chakra Strings are strings of chakra that is concentrated at the tip of your fingertips. They are typically used for Puppetry. Chakra strings can be used for multiple of things it's up to you to find them. **10 CP Per Minute**

 **Sub Skills**

 **Invisible Chakra String:** Lvl 2/50. This type of Chakra Strings are invisible. **15 CP Per Minute**.

 **Strength:** However much your Str is times it by 5 Km. Current weight you can carry 5 Km.

It wasn't too hard to figure out how to use invisible chakra strings it was just adding a bit more concentrated chakra to the strings and thinning them out. Any ways I didn't sleep at all last night and surprisingly I'm still not tired. I'm going to need to find something to be able to regen my CP soon or else this is going to get annoying fast. Before I could think any further my mother came in and picked me up when she saw me up.

"Hey there little guy, did you get a nice sleep in?" Hitomi asks me. I try to replay with a yes but all that comes out is babbling. It must have been pretty amusing because she started laughing it up. She brought me down stairs with her to meet a friend of here and that I'll have a friend myself. When we got downstairs I saw a woman with Black curly hair that reached her a little below her shoulders. She had the same pupiless eyes as my mother but she had a hint of blue in them? Her outfit was a red kimono, and she had a Konoha head ban on her forehead I saw her carrying a baby with her. The baby had the same pupiless eyes and shade of blue in her eyes as her mother and had a little tuff of bluish hair.

My mother looks at her friend and says "Hey Rei, and I see you brought little Saki with you."

"Nice to see you again Hitomi and yea I thought it'd be nice for her to make friends with Masaru." Rei says. I was literally "born" yesterday lady.

"Alright let's put them in the play pen and do some meditation." My mother tells her friend. As they left to go meditate I just stared at the baby next to me. After staring at her for a minute I heard a familiar sound.

 **PING new skill unlocked.**

 **Observe:** Lvl 1/50. Observe is used to get the basic knowledge off of someone or something. Right now you can get their Name, Hp, and Cp. **0 CP Per Use.**

Er I'm not really sure how I got this by just looking at a baby but that sure as hell looks useful.

 **Name: Saki Hyuga**

 **Level: 1**

 **Hp: 50**

 **Cp: 100**

Well I guess I wasn't expecting much from a baby. Oh well this baby is boring as hell. She's just trying to eat the blocks…. Well since she isn't going to keep me occupied I'm going to have to find something to do sigh. Meh I guess I can mess with my chakra strings for a bit. 10 minutes later they still haven't gotten back but I've at least gotten another level to my chakra strings. Wait what were they going to go do? I think they were going to go meditate huh. Eh if I do ever want to become a sage I kind of have to learn to meditate. Alright I guess I just cross my legs and hold my fingers in a circle? After trying for about 15 minutes with no luck my mother finally came back with her friend. I quickly observed both of them

 **Name: Hitomi Hyuga**

 **Level: 44**

 **Hp: 7850  
Cp: 9925**

Well shit she's a badass plain and simple.

 **Name: Rei Hyuga**

 **Level: 32**

 **Hp: 6100  
Cp: 5850**

I wonder what their rank is? They're both shinobi but neither of them have a flat jacket on. There's no way they're gennin so what rank are they? Maybe chunnin? Well they're at least chunnin there's just no way a gennin would be that high of a level.

My mother was the first to come into the room and asked " Did you and little Saki have fun?" I tried shaking my head no but I think she thought I was nodding yes if that sly smile is anything to go off of. "Aww you had fun with little Saki-chan that's so adorable isn't it Rei?" You traitor. Rei whispered into my mother's ear and they both started giggling and grinning like mad men. I don't like it one bit. Anyways after the two of them left we had dinner and it was back to bed again.

I tried meditating again and I was so excited when I heard the ping.

 **New skill learned.**

 **Meditating: Lvl 1/50. Warning cannot use in battle. Meditation has been used for centuries to center oneself and for relaxation. Helps chakra control and chakra regeneration.**

 **Passive – Increase Int and Wit by .5%**

 **Active effect – Increases Chakra Regeneration by 20/min**

Holy fuck. That is going to be so useful for training skills! TIME FOR MORE GRINDING!

 **===================================== 1 Year Later ====================================**

So life has been good. Let me recap you on what has happened so far. I've been grinding up my skills, some visits from Rei and Saki, I'm finally able to crawl around now almost able to walk. Oh yea I've also found out that Rei is a chunnin and mom is a Jonnin. I'm not sure what dad does during the day but I think he's an Anbu though. He has a higher level than mom but he doesn't where a Konoha head band so I guess he isn't a ninja for the village. 'Stats'

 **Status Window**

 **Name: Masaru Hyuga**

 **Job: A Gamer**

 **Level: 3 Next Level: 800/2200**

 **Age: 1**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Affinity: Lightning**

 **Hp: 650  
Cp: 625**

 **Str: 2**

 **Vit: 4**

 **Dex: 8**

 **Int: 3 (17.5%) = 3.5**

 **Wis: 8 (17.5%) = 9.5**

 **Luk: 5**

 **Perks:**

 **Taijutsu Specialist:** You are amazing at Taijutsu, people are starting to say you're going to be the next Might Gai. Just don't start going around in a green jumpsuit. 50% EXP to Taijutsu

 **Genjutsu Specialist:** Your Genjutsu is so good you are considered a prodigy of the art. 50% EXP to Genjutsu. 50% EXP to Chakra Control

 **Unawaken Byakugun:** You have the Hyugas famous Byakugun. It grants you a 359 degree view of your surroundings.

 **Stat Points: 10**

'Skills'

 **Skills Window**

 **Gamers Mind:** Lvl Max. Allows the user to think calmly and logically think things through. Allows you to have a peaceful state of mind. Immune to psychological status.

 **Gamers body:** Lvl Max. Grants you a body of a Video Game Character. Hp & Cp recovers upon sleeping.

 **Chakra Strings:** Lvl 42/50. Chakra Strings are strings of chakra that is concentrated at the tip of your fingertips. They are typically used for Puppetry. Chakra strings can be used for multiple of things it's up to you to find them. **5 CP Per Minute**

 **Sub Skills**

 **Invisible Chakra String:** Lvl 37/50. This type of Chakra Strings are invisible. **10 CP Per Minute**.

 **Strength:** However much your Str is times it by 5 Km. Current weight you can carry 10 Km.

 **Observe:** Lvl 24/50. Observe is used to get the basic knowledge off of someone. Right now you can get their Name, Job, Level, Gender, Hp, Cp, and Stats, . **0 CP Per Use.**

 **Meditating:** Lvl 35/50. Warning cannot use in battle. Meditation has been used for centuries to center oneself and for relaxation. Helps chakra control and chakra regeneration.

 **Passive –** Increase Int and Wit by 17.5%

 **Active effect –** Increases Chakra Regeneration by 700/min

That's about all that happened during that year. If you're wondering how I got those levels I got them by doing quests. 'Quest'

 **Quest Page**

 **Learn Your first Technique: Reward – 1000 Exp**

 **Learn 5 Techniques: Reward – 2000 Exp**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

… **.**

The question marks just kept going down I'm not too sure what the limit is. It has just been really boring, I don't get to go out of the house and the only other people I meet are my parents, Rei and Saki. Saki just sits in the play pen so I have actually nothing to do. Hitomi and Hiroki are nice but they'll never be my real parents. I'm not saying I don't love them but they're just not my real parents. I haven't really met Rei much but she seems nice.

 **================================== 4 Years Later =======================================**

I dodged under a punch directed towards my face and quickly retaliated with a jab to the person's left side. The person dodged it and grabbed my stretched out hand and pulled me up in the air.

 **Taijutsu Mastery has levelled up once**

I quickly dismissed the page.

"You've been getting better Masaru but it still isn't enough to beat your old man." My father told me with a smug grin.

"Just you wait I'll win one of these days and I'll rub it into your face." I exclaimed towards him.

My father looks me in the eyes and smiles down towards me " I believe it, it just won't be today. Maybe in a decade you'll be able to at least hit me." He said while laughing at me.

"Yea whatever let's just go home before mom yells at the both of us again." We both shudder. " Bet I can beat you there" I said while taking off with a sprint towards the house.

I heard a shout of cheater. So I shouted out behind me " If you aren't cheating then you aren't trying." And with that I continue on with my sprint. As I was running through the fields to the house I saw multiple birds flying around the field. Two minutes later and I see the back of the house and was almost there when I felt myself trip up. When I looked down and saw a wire I knew who it belonged too. " Hey that's dirty!" I shouted out before falling on the ground. When I got back up I saw he was already at the door waiting for me. I got up and walked to the house.

"Who's slow now?" He taunts me while he was walking through the door.

"Because you used ninja wire you cheater." I childishly complain while walking through the door as well.

"A wise man once told me If you aren't cheating then you aren't trying." He mimicked what I said earlier with a smug smirk on his face.

"Boys go wash up for dinner." I heard mom shout out from the kitchen.

"Alright" We both shout out in response. He went to the kitchen sink while I went to the bathroom. When I finished washing up I looked up in the mirror and saw a young boy who is 3'6 with black shoulder length hair, milky lavender eyes, and had on a white kimono. As I was looking at myself in the mirror I realized how far I've gotten since being reborn into this world. 'Stats'

 **Status Window**

 **Name: Masaru Hyuga**

 **Job: A Gamer**

 **Level: 11 Next Level: 4200 /14000**

 **Age: 5**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Affinity: Lightning**

 **Hp: 2500  
Cp: 3250**

 **Str: 14 (25%) = 17.5**

 **Vit: 17 (25%) = 21.25**

 **Dex: 30 (25%) = 37.5**

 **Int: 13 (25%) = 16.25**

 **Wis: 19 (25%) = 23.75**

 **Luk: 9**

 **Perks:**

 **Taijutsu Specialist:** You are amazing at Taijutsu, people are starting to say you're going to be the next Might Gai. Just don't start going around in a green jumpsuit. 50% EXP to Taijutsu

 **Genjutsu Specialist:** Your Genjutsu is so good you are considered a prodigy of the art. 50% EXP to Genjutsu. 50% EXP to Chakra Control

 **Awakened Byakugun:** You have the Hyugas famous Byakugun. It grants you a 359 degree view of your surroundings.

 **Stat Points: 55**

So yea I have a lot of improvement then I did before. I'm also only saving the stat points up in case I need a sudden power up. Ohhhh I also unlocked the Byakugun! It's so epic with the veins popping out of your forehead. Even though the view was hard to get used to at first it is almost second nature to use now. I also found out we live outside of the Hyugas compound and inside the village of Ko-

"Get down here before your food gets cold Masaru." My mom yells down from the kitchen.

"I'm coming hold on!" I yelled right back while walking out of the bathroom to the kitchen.

When I got to the kitchen I saw that we were having BBQ today. As I was sitting at my seat picking BBQ on my plate I pulled up the status of my mom and dad.

 **Hitomi Hyuga**

 **Level: 53**

 **Age: 26**

 **Job: Jonin of Konoha**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Affinity: N/A**

 **Hp: 11150  
Cp: 11225**

 **Str: 115**

 **Vit: 128**

 **Dex: 163**

 **Int: 131**

 **Wis: 256**

 **Luk: 36**

 **Hiroki Hyuga**

 **Level: 64**

 **Age: 32**

 **Job: Jonin of Konoha**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Affinity: Lightning**

 **Hp: 13650  
Cp: 13825**

 **Str: 173**

 **Vit: 162**

 **Dex: 248**

 **Int: 169**

 **Wis: 201**

 **Luk: 34**

Yea they're both bad asses especially dad. I'm not positive if he was in anbu because he is the highest level I've seen so far in the village. While I was out I figured out that I was in the era of the Third Great War because there were only three heads on the mountain. Yup I'm fucked alright. I'm not entirely sure if I'm with Minato's generation or Kakashi's generation. It'd be cool to be in Minato's generation so I could prepare for when the 4th Great Ninja War comes but I won't know either until I join the academy or when I become a Genin, but luckily I'll be joining the academy tomorrow!

After dinner when we were cleaning up our dishes my mother asked "So are you ready for the academy tomorrow Mas-kun." And don't judge on the nickname.

"Born ready." I said while laughing in my mind by the inside joke.

That night I was afraid I wouldn't be able to sleep because of all the stress but luckily the game did it right for me.

 **You slept in your bed. 100% to Hp 100% to Cp.**

God damnit it's time already. I'm so not ready for this I'm really not. What if I'm completely under leveled, or I'm not even with any generation I kn-

"Masaru wake your ass up you're going to be late!" I heard my mom scream from the kitchen.

As I got up from my bed I quickly got dressed and went to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. I saw my dad eating some rice balls for breakfast so I quickly snatched a few and ate them before he could say anything.

"Alright I'm ready." I said through my father complaining about his rice balls getting stolen.

"Ok dear do you want us to walk you for your first day?" My mom asks me.

"Nah that's fine I can go by myself." I told them both.

"Nonsense we can walk you there. I'm pretty sure there's a ceremony right?" My father asks.

"Yea but you guys have duties to do I'm fine." I was practically begging them to stay.

You guys may be wondering why you wouldn't want them to come with me? Well I haven't gotten a chance to look around Konoha by myself so when this opportunity appeared you bet your ass I took it.

"Ok just be safe you hear me." My mother told me with a scary look on her face. Who knew the women could be scary.

"Yea yea yea I'll be on my best behavior. Well I got to go bye love you!" And with that I'm out the door walking at a civilian pace to the school. As I was taking in the sites I ran into an old lady and knocked all her bags on the floor.

"Oh I'm so sorry let me help you." I quickly started picking up all the bags for her.

"Why thank you young man." The old lady told me. "Could you be a dear and help me bring these bags back to my house."

As I was feeling bad for running into her and knocking her bags down I decided to help her out. Yea well that took an hour….. Who knew that old lady lived an hour away… Fuck I'm late. I quickly start sprinting towards the school. Twenty minutes later and I finally see the school building. I run inside of the building and see a secretary sitting at her desk looking like she'd rather be anywhere else but here.

"Excuse me ma'am can you tell me where the class for Masaru Hyuga is please." I ask nicely hoping she'd tell me quickly.

"Yea sure let me go look for you." And with that she left. I'm not sure if she was just wanting to be a dick but it took her another 20 agonizing minutes for her to come back and tell me my classroom is at 316. With that I shot off and ran to the classroom. When I saw the classroom I quickly opened the door and everyone was staring at me great.

"And I'm guessing you would be Masaru?" A strict looking man asked me. I look at where the voice came from and what I saw kinda scared the fuck out of me. He looked like he was in his late 30's and had that same pale blonde hair as the man who decided to shank me right in the stomach but luckily his eyes were a shade of light blue. For his outfit he had a green Chunnins vest with a dark shirt as an underneath, black anbu pants, brown sandals and a Konoha head band. I quickly observed him

 **Katsu Yamanaka**

 **Level: 41**

 **Age: 39**

 **Job: Academy Teacher**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Affinity: Earth**

 **Hp: 6825  
Cp: 7725**

 **Str: 38**

 **Vit: 27**

 **Dex: 68**

 **Int: 63**

 **Wis: 74**

 **Luk: 1**

Wow that is some really bad luck. But how come his str and vit are so much lower than his other stats? Hm maybe an accident? Katsu pulled me out of my thoughts when he asked "Why are you late to my class."

"Oh well you see there was this old lady I ran into so I helped pick up her things, then she asked me if I could help her bring her groceries back home and well I was feeling bad so I decided to help her." I took a second to catch my breath. "Then I found out she lived an hour away. After I dropped off her bag at her home I made a mad sprint to the academy but that damn secretary was taking forever to find out which classroom I had to go and well here I am." I said hoping I'd get in less trouble. This is my first day after all damnit.

The kids in class started bursting into laughter thinking I was saying it as a joke but one scary look from Katsu and that shut them the fuck up real quick.

"Just don't let it happen again." He told me then continued on his lecture. I looked around the class trying to see if there was a spot open and found one in the back of the class near the window score!

When I sat down at my new spot Mr. Grumpy continued with his lessons. Holy fuck I forgot how boring classes were. He's just talking about math… What the hell is math going to do for you when you're a ninja hm? What am I going to do ? Ask my enemies to a multiple table contest? Nope that shit will get me killed. Definitely not going to pay attention to this shit nope. I refuse I already did my time. And with that I just stared out the window hoping something interesting would happen when I decided to look around class to see if there was anyone from cannon. As I was scanning through the rolls I saw a few Inuzuka, an Uchiha, and a Hyuga, everyone else were civilian born. Well that sucks. After another 10 minutes of being bored a mischievous idea struck me. I quickly activated my invisible chakra strings and slithered them to the white board when he was turned around. I grabbed the eraser with the chakra strings and erased all the problems he wrote down on the board. Everyone started laughing when he turned around and noticed they were missing, he looked confused then angry.

"Ok who did this." He said in a unnervingly calm voice. That shut everyone up alright. He started looking around the class when his eyes landed on me and let me tell you his gaze is fucking scary and creepy at the same time. I kept up a straight face which I think worked because he started looking at someone who was trying to stifle his laugh. That poor bastard. He walked up towards the young boy and asked "Do you think this is funny." He said in that same unnerving calm voice.

"N-no si-sir." He squeaked out quietly.

Mr. Grumpy got up right to his face and said "You try another prank and you will never be a ninja of Konoha." And then he walked back to the board like nothing happened.

The whole class including me new right in that moment knew not to fuck with Katsu Yamanaka.

After class was done I ran out of there and started my trek back to the house. When I saw a familiar looking spiky sliver hair-colored hair which reached into the middle of the man's back. When he turned and faced in my direction I knew who it was. Holy shit that's Sakumo Hatake. I quickly observed him but all I found out was this

 **Name: Sakumo Hatake**

 **Level: ?**

 **Age: 27**

 **Job: Jonin of Konoha**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Affinity: ?**

 **Hp: ?  
Cp: ?**

 **Str: ?**

 **Vit: ?**

 **Dex: ?**

 **Int: ?**

 **Wis: ?**

 **Luk: ?**

Well damn he must be a high ass level. All I got was his name, job and gender which was kinda obvious. So that means I'm near Kakashi's generation. I guess it could be worst. Wait should I try even saving Sakumo? It would be pretty beneficial to Konoha if he lives but I don't even know how he it led up to him dying. All I really know is that he committed sepaku. That's when I heard the familiar ping

 **Quest Discovered  
Try saving Sakumo Hatakes life.**

 **Reward**

 **Kakashi doesn't go emo**

 **50,000 Exp and one skill disk**

 **Failure**

 **You will have the depression perk for one week**

 **Y/N?**

Ok then I guess I'll try while tapping on the Y. What the hell is a skill disk though? Oh well no turning back now I just need to figure out how to save his life. Maybe if I can befriend Kakashi I'll be able to help Sakumo somehow. You know what fuck this I don't care right now I just want to go to bed right now. With that I start my run back to my house again this time with no detours.

"Mom, Dad I'm home." I yell out to the empty house. Huh that's weird. I decided to activate my Byakugan and found a flickering chakra signature in my parents room. I ran to my parents room and saw the corpse of an eyeless Hiroki Hyuga and an Iwa-nin with a shocked look on his face. I looked towards my mother's downed body and used observe on her

 **Hitomi Hyuga**

 **Level: 53**

 **Job: Jonin of Konoha**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Affinity: N/A**

 **Hp: 1550/ 11150 (Bleeding effect) Loses 50 Hp per second  
Cp: 2650/11225**

 **Str: 115**

 **Vit: 128**

 **Dex: 163**

 **Int: 131**

 **Wis: 256**

 **Luk: 36**

"m-mom stay with me don't go." I stutter out looking at her bloody body. Her body stirs a little. "Is that you Masaru?" My mother asks while trying to sit up, I grab her before she could fall back down.

"Don't worry about what happened just listen to what I got to say." She said strictly even though she was dying out.

She looks up to me and says to me "I have one last present for you. Thi- (She starts coughing out more blood) Think of this as an early present from me and Hiroki." She activates her Byakugun and then a beautiful blue pupil with white irides appeared in her eye. Then she pulls her eye right out of the socket with a wince. She steadily gets up and walks to her dresser and opens it up and pulled out a cylinder looking thing with some type of water in it. She put the eye in there and handed it to me. "This is a very special eye which is called the **Tenseigan."** My mother tells me while pulling a white cloth over her eye. "I want you to use it to protect yourself you hear me Masa-Kun. Stay strong my son." And with that she was gone.

I put the Tenseigan in my inventory and just stared at their bodies numbly. I don't really know when Anbu came but the next thing I knew I was in the Hokages tower looking at Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage. I would've been happy to see the Third Hokage any other day but with what just happened I wasn't really feeling like talking.

"Hello Masaru-kun" The Sandaime says gently. I just nod back numbly. "I'm going to have to ask you what happened since you're the only witness that we have alive." I stared at him for a second then started telling him what happened when I walked in the house, but I didn't mention the Tenseigan that my mom gave me before her demise. "And that's about all." I said quietly.

The Sandaime looks at me then says "Thank you for your time Masaru-kun. If you want they also left you a will if something ever happened to them." I nodded yes to the question then got up to leave. " One more thing Masaru. This stays between us, this is going to be classified as a S-rank secret. Don't say anything to anyone." He told me before I left.

I just kept walking I don't really know where I was going but I ended up back to the house where I lived at for five years. I walked inside and went to my parents room and noticed how clean it looked. It was like nothing ever happened here. I grabbed the album that we had as a family and laid in bed with it until I fell asleep.

 **You slept in a bed. 75% to Hp 75% to Cp.**

When I cracked my eyes opened the memories of yesterday appeared in my mind yet I still couldn't feel anything but calmness. I looked at what I was clutching and noticed it was the first picture we took as a family. My father and mother were hugging and I was in the middle hugging both of their legs. I stared at it a little longer and put it back on the desk. I got out of my parents bed and went to the kitchen to make something to eat. After I made some eggs and toast I decided to just go on a walk.

As I was walking I found someone familiar it was none other than Rei Hyuga. I kind of felt bad for her to be honest. I don't think she even knows her best friend is alive anymore. I observed her and saw that she was still a Chunnin.

 **Name: Rei Hyuga**

 **Level: 43**

 **Age: 21**

 **Job: Medic**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Affinity: Water**

 **Hp: 8400  
Cp: 8000**

 **Str: 51**

 **Vit: 67**

 **Dex: 72**

 **Int: 53**

 **Wis: 94**

 **Luk: 23**

As I walked past her she noticed me and said "Hey Mas-kun." But I just ignored her and kept walking. I don't think she liked to be ignored because the next thing I knew is I was on the floor with her foot squeezing the life out of my chest. "If you ever ignore me again i will beat you into the ground until you're about to see the light but I will heal you so I can do it over and over again." She said in a sugar sweet voice. I just nodded hoping I could save my life and luckily it worked because she got off of me.

"I'm not in the mood Rei go bug someone else." I said while walking away. So she decided to follow me until I would talk. "Can you just leave me alone damnit." I yelled at her. "You're being moody and you are never moody what's wrong." She said in a tone that said she wouldn't take a no for an answer.

"If you want to know so bad go ask the Hokage." With that I started running away. Luckily she didn't decide to follow me. I ended up in a park when I got too tired of running and just sat on a bench watching the kids play. Ironic of me saying kids when I'm the same age physically as them. When I got hungry I decided to find somewhere to eat instead of going back home to eat. As I was walking I found a ramen place and decided to eat there. I'm not that big of a ramen fan but I was hungry and it looked cheap.

When I walked in I heard a boisterous voice yelling " I'll take another one ttebane." I looked where it came from and saw a woman in her early 20's with vibrant red hair that was tied up in a high ponytail. She had the standard Konoha flat jacket over a black short-sleeved shirt, black anbu pants with brown sandals. I quickly observed her

 **Name: Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Level: ?**

 **Age: 22**

 **Job: Holder Of The Beast**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Affinity: ?**

 **Hp: ?  
Cp: ?**

 **Str: ?**

 **Vit: ?**

 **Dex: ?**

 **Int: ?**

 **Wis: ?**

 **Luk: ?**

Of course I meet Kushina Uzumaki. You know what I don't even care I just want something to eat. I walked past the red haired woman and sat at the seat farthest away from her. I think she noticed I sat as far away from her as possible so she decided to get up and sit right next to me.

"Was there something wrong with the seat next to me chibi-kun." She said in such a sugary voice. Maybe if I ignore her she'll leave me alone. I guess I didn't learn my lesson from Rei because the next thing I knew is that I was moved from my seat and was over where she was seated previously. Holy fuck she's fast. "There much better ttebane." She said in a VERY LOUD VOICE. God damn did she have to say it right in my ear. After a minute of waiting I guess she finally got annoyed and yelled once again "Why are you ignoring me ttebane!" "I'll answer that if you stop calling me a chibi." She looks at me and says "Fine but you have to tell me your name." Damn oh well I guess it'll be worth it. "Ok fine my names Masaru." She looks at me waiting for me to tell her the other one but the Chief came back and asked "Well what do you want kid."

"Surprise me." I said in a very flat voice. With that he went back in the kitchen to make my ramen.

As I was waiting for my ramen Kushina just kept staring at me. I slowly turned to my left and saw that Kushina was staring at me intensely. "Is there something you want." I said slowly. She just kept staring at me and it was starting to get annoying. "What the hell do you want lady." I yelled. "Why are you here alone? Don't you have parents?" She asked out of the blue.

"Because they're dead." I said in a calm voice. That shut her up alr- the next second I was being suffocated by a hug. She kept crying out how it's going to be ok over and over until I got annoyed and started trying to get out of the hug but holy shit did she have a grip. After another 5 agonizing minutes of being almost being suffocated to death the chief finally came back and yelled at her not to kill his customers or she wouldn't get any ramen for a week. She quickly let go of me and flushed with embarrassment and muttered a sorry before returning to her ramen.

"One miso ramen." He said before placing it in front of me. Wow that actually looks pretty good not going to lie. I picked up the chopsticks broke them apart and muttered a itadakimasu before beginning to eat. After I was finished eating I thanked the chief and looked over to Kushina to say a goodbye but she was already gone. So I started my trek back to my house and found Rei waiting at the door for me with red eyes. "I guess you found out huh." I said before opening the door and allowing her in. When I walked in I found an Anbu waiting inside who told me the Hokage wanted to see me. "Lead the way." I said and with that I was shunshined to the Hokages Tower.

When I arrived at the Hokages Tower I noticed that Kushina was there and boy did she have a shit eating grin on her face.

"Hello Masaru-kun here's the will that your parents left you by the way." He handed me a piece of paper which I pocketed in my pocket.

"I heard you wanted to talk to me Hokage-sama." I said in a respectful voice.

"Yes I've heard you've met Kushina is this true?" He asked me. When I nodded yes I saw Kushina's grin got even bigger.

"Well Kushina here has a proposal for here." He said in a way that seemed he was laughing at me.

"And that would be." I said not liking where this was going at all.

"I'm going to adopt you ttebane!" She suddenly yelled out when the Hokage was about to say something.

"What….." Ok I knew her character was a bit weird but trying to adopt someone you just fucking met?! What the hell is wrong with this lady!?

"I said I'm going to adopt you ttebane!" She yelled out once again.

"I heard you but why." I asked actually really confused.

When I asked why she suddenly looked really depressed and said "Because I know how it feels to be alone." Then she got super excited again " ohhhhh I can't wait for you to meet Mikoto-chan then you'll meet Minato-kun and it'll be so much fun!" She said then grabbed me and was about to jump out the fucking window with me but the Hokage stopped her and said "Don't forget to get Masaru-kuns things back at his place." You fucking traitor.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUU" Then I got dropped on the floor. What the hell we're already here?! How long was I screaming for? I swear it only felt like a few seconds.

"Alright chibi-kun." She said ignoring my protests that I told her my name. "We have an extra guess room for you if you want to have it it's yours." She said and walked away. Ok it's official I'm fucking done with this day already.

 **Name: Masaru Hyuga**

 **Job: A Gamer**

 **Level: 11 Next Level: 4200 /14000**

 **Age: 5**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Affinity: Lightning**

 **Hp: 2075  
Cp: 1975**

 **Str: 14 (25%) = 17.5**

 **Vit: 17 (25%) = 21.25**

 **Dex: 30 (25%) = 37.5**

 **Int: 13 (25%) = 16.25**

 **Wis: 19 (25%) = 23.75**

 **Luk: 9**

 **Perks:**

 **Taijutsu Specialist:** You are amazing at Taijutsu, people are starting to say you're going to be the next Might Gai. Just don't start going around in a green jumpsuit. 50% EXP to Taijutsu

 **Genjutsu Specialist:** Your Genjutsu is so good you are considered a prodigy of the art. 50% EXP to Genjutsu. 50% EXP to Chakra Control

 **Awakened Byakugun:** You have the Hyugas famous Byakugun. It grants you a 359 degree view of your surroundings.

 **Stat Points: 55**

 **Skills Window**

 **Gamers Mind:** Lvl Max. Allows the user to think calmly and logically think things through. Allows you to have a peaceful state of mind. Immune to psychological status.

 **Gamers body:** Lvl Max. Grants you a body of a Video Game Character. Hp & Cp recovers upon sleeping.

 **Chakra String:** Lvl 50/50. Chakra Strings are strings of chakra that is concentrated at the tip of your fingertips. They are typically used for Puppetry. Chakra strings can be used for multiple of things it's up to you **to** find them. **5 CP Per Minute**

 **Sub Skills:**

 **Invisible Chakra String:** Lvl 50/50. This type of Chakra Strings is invisible. **10 CP Per Minute**.

 **Strength:** However much your Str is times it by 5 Km. Current weight you can carry 175 Km.

 **Meditating:** Lvl 50/50. Warning cannot use in battle. Meditation has been used for centuries to center oneself and for relaxation. Helps chakra control and chakra regeneration.

 **Passive –** Increase Int and Wit by 25%

 **Active effect –** Increases Chakra Regeneration by 1000/min

 **Byakugan –** Lvl 50/50.This is the Kekkei Genkai of the Hyuga Clan. The Byakugan grants you a 359 degree view and enables you to see peoples chakra signatures. Right now your range is 200 Yards. **50 Cp per Minute**

 **Taijutsu Mastery:** Lvl 50/50. You know the basic knowledge on how to fight and how to properly stand.

 **Passive –** Increase Str, Vit, and Dex by 25%

 **Sub Skills:**

 **Gentle Fist:** Lvl 13/50. You know the basic knowledge on how to use the Gentle Fist in battle.

 **Observe:** Lvl 50/50. Observe is used to get the basic knowledge off of someone. Right now you can get their Name, Age, Job, Level, Gender, Affinity, Hp, Cp, and Stats, **0 CP Per Use.**

 **So I wanted to do something different from other gaming fics. There will be an evolving system. You may think he's a bit op right now but he has had 5 years to train his skills…. Anyways the Tenseigan. Yes he will be getting the Tenseigan but he won't be able to use it for a while. I haven't seen any SI fics with them getting the Tenseigan so I decided why not it'd be pretty fun to write.**

 **Levels**

 **5 - 10 for Academey student level**

 **10 - 30 for gennin**

 **30 - 50 for chunnin**

 **50 - 70 for Jonin and special jonin**

 **70 - 90 for Anbu**

 **100 or higher for Kage Level**

 **Stats**

 **0 – 50 Genin**

 **50 – 100 Chunin**

 **100 – 200 Jonin**

 **200 – 300 Anbu**

 **300 – Higher Kage level**

 **In case you guys were wondering.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter was revised. Fixed some spelling errors and fixed up the stats.**

 **REVIEWS –**

 **Truegameruser: Yea I really don't understand why people are always picking the Uchiha. Sure you get the Sharingan and the Mage(Looks it up) Mangekyo Sharingan but the clan is cursed with hatred and I wouldn't wanna deal with that shit man.**

 **Merendinoemiliano: Thanks, I'm pretty sure I won't be doing a Harem unless it fits in with the story. And I'll make sure to read those when I have time!**

 **Charmerdark: Thank you my good sire!**

 **R3d3v3: Thanks! And I'm not sure if I'll be adding those.**

 **iSuLtAn: It' because it's is overdone. Honestly a lot of SI are in either in the Uchiha Clan or a descendent of a Uzumaki.**

 **Raging Soul: Thanks!**

 **Falopa: Thanks!**

 **BClassDemon: That is for me to know and you to find out xD**

 **: No comment yet keep reading and you'll be in for a surprise I'll tell you that now.**

 **HitGamer22: Thx, I just fixed up that chapter.**

 **Hathowda Jun: Thank you for the compliment (Cue Blushing). And the perks I may or may not be adding more.**

 **Thank you all who took time to review the story! Now let the show begin!**

 **You have slept on your bed 100% to Hp 100% to Cp**

This isn't my bed? Then the memories of yesterday came through my mind. What kind of crazy red head would adopt a random fucking person. Sure the anime said she was hyper and stuff but adopting a kid you just met? I didn't even agree to this shit! But I can't deny that I'm a little happy. FUCK Rei is going to get so pissed when she sees me again. I can already see my funeral I started crying out anime tears. Kushina chose that moment to walk in and she saw me crying out anime tears.

"Uh what are you doing?" Kushina says awkwardly.

"Rei's going to kill me!" I yell out continuing to cry. "I can already see the cause of deathhhhhhh."

"Yeaaa sure, well I got breakfast ready when you're done being a baby come eat." She said then left. After another 5 minutes of crying I finally decided I'd just take the punishment like a man. As I got out of bed I left the room to get to the kitchen. When I got to the kitchen I saw Kushina talking to a blonde haired man.

"o we can't do it here." Kushina told the blond haired man while blushing.

"I'm not disturbing you guys am I?" When I said that they jumped away from each other so fast I couldn't help but snicker at them. While Kushina was sputtering out excuses on what they were talking about I quickly observed the Blondie

 **Name: Minato Namikaze**

 **Level: ?**

 **Job: Jonin of Konoha**

 **Level: ?**

 **Age: 22**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Affinity: ?**

 **Hp: ?  
Cp: ?**

 **Str: ?**

 **Vit: ?**

 **Dex: ?**

 **Int: ?**

 **Wis: ?**

 **Luk: ?**

Oh so this is Minato. Well damn he's already a Kage level ninja.

"Nice to meet you Blondie I'm Masaru." I said while sticking out my hand for a shake. Minato shook my hand but he was interrupted from Kushina who finally understood I was teasing both of them.

"Chibi-kun." I heard a very frightening voice. I hesitantly looked to my left and saw a fucking demon. I swear to you that, that, THING was not human. I fucking bolted out of the door real fast. But it wasn't enough because I got grabbed by a chain when I stepped a foot out the door. I yelled for help but the people outside saw the woman behind me and they fucking bolted too. Everyone's a traitor.

As I got pulled back in by the demon she grabbed me an lifted me up with a fist raised up. "H-hey Kushina yo-you know I was ki-kidding." I stutter out pathetically. As she was about to pound me into dust a hero saved my life that day.

"Kushina I think he learned his lesson." Minato told her trying to soothe her furry for me. Kushina gave me a hard look before going back to her energetic self and dropping me onto the cold hard floor. I looked death in the eye and survived to see another day. I am a war-

"Chibi eat your ramen ttebane!" Kushina yelled interrupting my thoughts. I was on that table eating the ramen so fast hoping not to invoke her furry again. Don't judge me. If you saw her furry first handed you'd do the same damn thing. After I was done eating "breakfast" I thanked Kushina and noticed her and Minato just staring at me dumbfounded at this new discovery. Until Minato spoke up " Kushina, never in a million years I'd think someone could eat ramen just as fast as you can."

Right when I was about to say a snarky remark Kushina grabbed me and hugged the life out of me screaming how there was another follower to the gods. Alright even though this isn't the worst way to die compared to my last death I'd rather not die again. And then Minato decided I suffered enough and told Kushina that I was starting to turn blue. When she let go I gasped for the air I was taking granted for a minute ago.

"Oh sorry about that Chibi-kun." She said while flushing in embarrassment. "Wait don't you have to go to the academy Masaru-kun? Minato asked me. Fuck he's right but I don't want to go to school it's sooo boring.

"Is that true Chibi." Kushina said with the evil voice.

"B-but." One glare silenced me and the next thing I knew is I was kicked out of the house and sent to school….. What the hell just happened. This is some bullshit.

When I got to the school I found my class quickly and was only an hour late this time! As I entered the Kasu stared at me and asked "You're late again I see Masaru."

"Well you see I had to fight this demon that was transformed as a wom-"

"Just go to your seat." He said with an annoyance in his voice. But I did hear a bit of mirth.

"Ok" I said way to cherry for my own good. As I sat down on my seat Kasu said we were going to learn how to throw Kunai today! We never got to start on throwing back at. You know what never mind let's just go throw some Kunai!

Everyone got out of their seats quickly to follow Kasu towards the training ground the academy owned. When we arrived at the training ground Kasu told all of us to go to our own log to practice on.

"Alright everyone listen up I'm going to only show you once on how to throw a Kunai if you don't get it tough luck." With that he showed us how to properly hold one and throw one.

When I knew the basics on how to throw them I grabbed one and threw it at the log and hit it near the bulls eye!

 **Ping! New skill unlocked**

 **Kunai Mastery:** Lvl 1/50.You know the basics on how to hold and to throw a kunai. A kunai can either be your best friend or your worst enemy!

 **Passive** – Increases Dex by 0.5%

Alright! Now I just need to train this up.

When Kasu saw me throw my kunai he looked impressed then his emotionless mask came back on his face. Uh how boring can he be. As the day went by I kept hearing pings on pings until he said today was over and sent us home.

 **Kunai Mastery has leveled up**

 **Kunai Mastery has leveled up**

 **Kunai Mastery has leveled up**

 **+1 Dex**

 **Kunai Mastery has leveled up**

 **Kunai Mastery has leveled up**

Well damn 5 levels and 1 Dex in like one hour of continuously training! Now that's what I'm talking about. As I was walking back to Kushina's house I decided to drop back to my old place to pick up my stuff. When I got to the house I quickly opened my inventory and grabbed the key to unlock it. I walked inside and saw Rei sitting on the floor meditating….. Oh fuck I am so fucked. I wonder if she has noticed me yet? Maybe I can just wal-

"Don't even think about it Masaru." I heard her say in a cold voice. Damnit.

"Oh hey Rei funny seeing you here. Hehe." I said while awkwardly rubbing the back of my head.

Rei got up and walked straight towards me. She looked me right in the eyes and thennnnnnn slapped me in the fucking face. Then she grabbed me into a hug? This lady needs to find out if she's mad or happy to see me because I don't think my face can take more slaps from her. Then I heard her sobbing into my chest while clutching me like a lifeline. I just gently rubbed the back. Five minutes later she finally stopped crying and looked down at me and asked "Why aren't you crying? Or even getting angry?"

I looked at Rei and said in a calm voice. "Crying won't bring them back." Rei looked at me stunned at how mature I was showing myself to be.

"Rei, can I ask you a favor." She looked at me and said "Depends what the favor is."

I put my hand in my pocket and opened up my inventory while grabbing the cylinder with the eye in it. When she saw the eye she just stared at me and asked in a dead serious voice. "Masaru. Why do you have an eye in your pocket."

"Hold on let me explain." I said hoping she wouldn't go crazy before I could explain. "Mom gave me her eye saying that it was called the Tenseigan. Have you ever heard of the Tenseigan before Rei?" I looked at her to see if she knew what I was talking about but at last I didn't see an ounce of recognition. That or she has one damn good poker face.

"Do you know how to transplant an eye Rei. You're a medic aren't you?" I ask.

"Ho-"

"How did I know?" She nods in conformation. "Simple I listened to yours and moms conversations." I lied smoothly. Well what I think was smoothly…. "So do you know how to transplant an eye or not."

"No, I never thought I'd need to learn how to transplant an eye into someone." She said in a deadpan voice. "But I can learn how. It'd probably take me a couple of days to learn but I'll definitely learn how to."

"Thank you Rei." I said in a sincere voice before putting the eye back in my inventory via putting it in my pocket.

"So, are you going to tell me why you've been gone for a fucking day." She said in a very annoyed voice. After I told her of my meeting with the red head and how she decided of adopting me after just meeting me and how I came here to get my stuff. Rei looked a bit suspicious when I said she adopted me but she quickly lost the look.

"So you forgot about Rei-chan didn't you." She said in a teasing voice.

"And it seems you forgot about Saki didn't you." I said right back.

"Nope I hired a Genin team to watch her for me." She said right back at me.

"Anyways I got some stuff to pack up can you let yourself out." I said while I was walking to my bedroom to pack up. When I heard the door shut when I got to my room I quickly started packing up my stuff when I remembered the Hokage gave me the deed from my family. When I opened up my inventory and grabbed the piece of paper I saw a seal on it and tried pushing chakra into it but it didn't work. I decided to try putting some blood on hit so I quickly bit my finger and pored the blood on the seal and it opened up revealing another piece of paper.

 _ **Dear Masaru**_

 _If you are reading this then it is most likely we were killed in action or something unfortunate happened to us. Me and your Ka-chan are ninjas of Konoha and our line of work doesn't exactly have a high survival rate. So I made this in case something happened to either of us. Now what I want you to do is take this slip of paper and bring it to the house we live at. If you don't know where we lived ask the Hokage. Now when you get inside of the house bring the slip of paper to our stairs. Now what I want you to do is get behind the stairs and attach it to the back. When you do that apply some blood to the paper and it should open the way. You will find a diary there._

 _Love, Hiroki_

 **Quest Discovered!**

 **Objective**

 **Find out about what is under your house**

 **Reward**

 **10000 Exp**

 **Bonus Objectives**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

I quickly accepted the quest.

As I followed the steps on what dad said a latch appeared. I opened up the latch and I saw a ladder leading down through the floor. As I was climbing down to the bottom it was surprisingly void of any dirt, it was all filled with stone. When I got to the bottom of the ladder I saw a lit up room that looked as big as a backyard. As I looked around I noticed there was a desk with some scrolls on it. I picked up a scroll and heard a ping.

 **Would you like to learn Eight Trigrams Sixteen Palms**

 **You need 25 Dex and 15 Wis**

 **Y/N?**

I press on the Y and another screen appears.

 **You have learned a new sub skill!**

 **Taijutsu Mastery:** Lvl 50/50. You know the basic knowledge on how to fight and how to properly stand.

 **Passive –** Increase Str, Vit, and Dex by 25%

 **Sub Skills:**

 **Gentle Fist:** Lvl 13/50. You know the basic knowledge on how to use the Gentle Fist in battle.

 **Sub Skills:**

 **Eight Trigrams Sixteen Palms:** The user rushes at the target and closes 16 Chakra Paths on the target **. 150 Cp Per Use.**

 **Active:** Causes internal Damge and blocks some of the targets ability to use chakra outside and inside their body.

That's a thing? That's actually fucking awesome?! I wonder what else I can learn? After looking through the other books I didn't quite meet the requirements for any other books so that sucked but meh I got a skill. After I was done scaveng- looking through the books I noticed a picture on the wall. The picture was of my parents and Kushina Uzumaki. What the hell!? Why didn't she ever come over to see them? Not even once? Fuck this my brains going to break if I keep this up.

I kept looking through the underground "base" and activated my Byakugan to see if there were any more seals and noticed one on the wall. I walked over to it and applied some chakra to it but of course that shit didn't work so I put some blood on it and it popped right open. When it opened a safe appeared and it was locked….. This is bullshit. Honestly like the biggest fucking tease. So that was what began my "hunt" for the passcode.

After 20 minutes of looking and not spotting it anywhere I checked the last place I would think of looking and found it behind the picture… I honestly hate life…. Alrightttt and the code is…. 1111. Are you fucking kidding me. I bet it was dad who did the passcode only he would do something stupid like that.

Alright and behind door number one issssssss. A door knob? Why the fuck is there a door knob…. So I decided to twist the door knob and surprisingly a new entry way appeared. When I walked through it I saw a fucking library of books and books about everything and even Ninjutsu's. Before I started looti- looking through the books I tried finding something that dad told me to find in the letter.

As I was walking through the library of book I found a desk with a diary. I picked up the book and sat on the chair. Alright what do we have here.

 _Hopefully you wouldn't have to read this but if you are that means me and your mother are dead. I made this diary before you were born because a ninja must always have a backup plan. Remember that and take it to heart. Anyways I'm getting off track. What I wanted to tell you was do not trust the ones who serve in the darkness. I can't tell you exactly who I am referring to because of reasons but remember that do not trust the ones who serve in darkness. That's all I have for you son/ or daughter for now. This library is for yours to keep. Take good care of it._

 _Sincerely, Hiroki Hyuga_

What the fuck is that supposed to mean? The ones who serve in the darkness? Is he referring to Root? Like Danzo's Root? Wait and why couldn't he tel- Oh no he wasn't. No he was a fucking Root operative. But how did he get out? So many questions were swimming through my mind until I decided to just browse through the library and forget it for now. When I was browsing through the library I found a shit ton of Fuinjutsu books. Huh I guess dad was pretty adept at Fuinjutsu. When I tried to learn a basic one it said I need calligraphy at level 50. Ohhhh what's this. **Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique**

 **Would you like to learn Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique**

 **You need 30 Wis and 20 Int**

 **Y/N?**

I tapped the Y and boom

 **You have learned a new skill and sub skill!**

 **Genjutsu:** Lvl 1/50. You know the basics of Genjutsu. Genjutsu is the art of controlling the targets five senses. You can even make your own Genjutsu. **? Cp Depending on how big the Genjutsu is.**

 **Sub Skills –**

 **Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique -** This is a type of Genjutsu that traps the target and reveals the fears that dwell inside the targets heart. **150 Cp Per Minute**

Well damn two techniques in one book fuck yea! Wait fuck how long have I been here…. Oh no Kushina is going to be so pissed. I quickly ran out of the room and locked the safe back up before leaving. When I finished climbing up the ladder I grabbed the piece of paper and put it in my inventory. Right when I was about to leave I heard a few pings but ignored it trying to get back to the house so Kushina wouldn't get pissed off for me returning late.

When I got back to the place I noticed Kushina and Minato were eating dinner together and were laughing with no care in the world. I think Minato knew I arrived but didn't show it if the glance at me was any indicator. I quietly sneaked into the room I was staying in and even heard a ping and decided to check out the pings I heard from earlier and now.

 **New Skill Learned!**

 **Stealth:** Lvl 1/50.You are the night. You are the shadows. You are BATM- A SHINOBI. Yea totally meant Shinobi..

 **Active –** Chance of someone detecting you is 1%

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Objective**

 **Find out about what is under your house (Complete)**

 **Reward**

 **10,000 Exp**

 **Bonus Objectives**

 **Earn 10,000 Exp Per Bonus Objective Complete**

 **Learn Three Techniques (Complete)**

 **Find the code to the safe (Complete)**

 **Find the diary and read it (Complete)**

Damn 30,000 Experience from just that not too bad. I checked my quest lists to claim my reward.

 **Quest Page**

 **Learn Your first Technique: Reward – 1000 Exp (Claimed)**

 **Learn 5 Techniques: Reward – 2000 Exp (Claimed)**

 **Learn 10 Techniques: Reward – 10,000 Exp (Not Claimed)**

 **Saving The White Man (In Progress)**

 **The Will (Not Claimed)**

… **.**

I quickly claimed the two quests and got 40,000 Exp and heard two pings

 **You have levelled up!**

 **You have levelled up!**

'Stats'

 **Name: Masaru Hyuga**

 **Job: A Gamer**

 **Level: 13 Next Level: 14000 /18600**

 **Age: 5**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Affinity: Lightning**

 **Hp: 2075  
Cp: 1975**

 **Str: 14 (25%) = 17.5**

 **Vit: 18 (25%) = 22.5**

 **Dex: 33 (25%) = 41.25**

 **Int: 13 (25%) = 16.25**

 **Wis: 21 (25%) = 26.25**

 **Luk: 9**

 **Perks:**

 **Taijutsu Specialist:** You are amazing at Taijutsu, people are starting to say you're going to be the next Might Gai. Just don't start going around in a green jumpsuit. 50% EXP to Taijutsu

 **Genjutsu Specialist:** Your Genjutsu is so good you are considered a prodigy of the art. 50% EXP to Genjutsu. 50% EXP to Chakra Control

 **Awakened Byakugun:** You have the Hyugas famous Byakugun. It grants you a 359 degree view of your surroundings.

 **Stat Points: 65**

Alright now we're talk-

"Chibi-kun" When I heard the sugar sweet voice of Kushina at the doorway.

"Oh he-hey you." I said in a slight scared voice. Don't judge me… She's scary as hell.

"So are you going to tell me why you are here so late?" She said in the same sugary voice with a hint of ice on the top.

"We-well you see after school I had to go get some cloth from the house and then I got trapped in a dungeon and I was finally able to climb out of it and well here I am." I lie slightly at the end. Which I don't think she's going to buy for a second but I'm not going to tell her of the "base" down there. Even if she knew my parents.

Kushina just stared at me for a second before asking "Ok where's your cloth then Chibi." She asks in a deadpan voice. I was about to say right here but noticed I forgot them back at the house from my rush back here… Fuck.

"Uh I forgot to get them from the house?" I ask in a questionly tone at the end.

"You forgot them at the house…. How do you even forget to get your clothes?! That was the whole reason ttebane!" She yelled out in a disbelief voice. "You know what I don't even care just go eat your dinner Chibi."

When she left to go to hers and Minato's room I went out to the kitchen to eat. When I looked at what Kushina made I was expecting it to be Ramen but surprisingly it was Yakitori which was so fucking good when I took a bite out of it. Holy hell Kushina is such a good cook. Like this food is heavenly. After dinner was done I went back to the room after thanking Kushina through her door and going to bed for the night. When I was about to fall asleep I saw these words

 **Game Is Updating**

And with that I feel asleep.

 **You have slept on your bed 100% to Hp 100% to Cp**

 **Game Patches 1.01**

 **We have added an Evolving System. The Evolving System involves evolving your skills or perks to a higher level. Example – 50 P1, 100 P2, 150 P3, etc. You can access the Evolving System by saying 'Evolve' Mentally or Out load.**

 **We have added an Perk System. The Perk System enables you to buy perks with perk points. We have given you one perk point as a bonus! You can access the Perk System by saying 'Perks' Mentally or Out load.**

That is fucking awesome. I guess I should check out the Evolving system first. 'Evolve'. When I said the word evolve a blue screen appeared with a list of skills in order with Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu, the others just followed.

 **Ninjutsu List –**

 **None**

 **Taijutsu List –**

 **Taijutsu:** Lvl 50/50. You know the basic knowledge on how to fight and how to properly stand.

 **Passive –** Increase Str, Vit, and Dex by 25%

 **Do you wish to evolve this skill? Y/N**

I tapped on the Y and boom

 **Taijutsu has been evolved!**

 **Taijutsu:** Lvl 1/100.You are adapt on how to fight and how to properly stand.

 **Passive –** Increase Str, Vit, and Dex by 25%

 **Genjutsu List –**

 **None**

 **Others –**

 **Chakra Strings:** Lvl 50/50. Chakra Strings are strings of chakra that is concentrated at the tip of your fingertips. They are typically used for Puppetry. Chakra strings can be used for multiple of things it's up to you **to** find them. **5 CP Per Minute**

 **Do you wish to evolve this skill? Y/N**

I Tapped the Y

 **Charka Strings:** Lvl 1/100. Your Chakra Strings are better than normal. You can put your Affinity into your Chakra strings. **5 Cp Per Minute for Regular Strings. 500 Cp Per Minute for Affinity Strings.**

 **Wind –** They won't know what hits them before it's too late. They are invisible to the naked eye and can cut most things.

 **Lightning –** You got your very own Lightning bolt at your disposal! These can fry almost anyone it touches or numb the body.

 **Earth –** You can have the very Earth at your command. These are strong and durable allowing you to trap almost anyone

 **Water –** Look over there! It's a Water bender!? The water is very versatile and can make weapons out of the water you make.

 **Fire –** You can make your very own fire whips! Just don't get kinky on them. You can give anyone a third degree burn by the slightest touch.

Well shit. That is so cool! Imagine having all affinities and flying all the elements at someone! Oh well let's go to the sub skills

 **Invisible Chakra String:** Lvl 50/50. This type of Chakra Strings is invisible. **10 CP Per Minute.**

 **Would you like to evolve this skill? Y/N**

Clicked that Y andddd ping.

 **Invisible Chakra String:** Lvl 1/100. Your Invisible Chakra Strings have evolved into something else entirely. Your Inivisble strings are able to even go undetected by sensors and can even fool some people with Kekkei Genkai.

DAYUMMMMM! Sign me the fuck up. Alright anyways what's next on the list

 **Meditating:** Lvl 50/50. Warning cannot use in battle. Meditation has been used for centuries to center oneself and for relaxation. Helps chakra control and chakra regeneration.

 **Passive –** Increase Int and Wis by 25%

 **Active effect –** Increases Chakra Regeneration by 1000/Min

 **Would you like to evolve this skill? Y/N**

Tapped the Y and another one gets evolved.

 **Meditation:** Lvl 1/100. Warning you cannot use in battle. You're adept at Meditation and can sense to a certain degree while in this state. You are also able to gather Nature Chakra. Warning you can go unstable if done incorrectly.

 **Passive –** Increase Int and Wis by 25%

 **Active effect –** Increases Chakra Regeneration by 1000/Min

Nature Chakra?! Holy hell I could become a Sage? Without a summon? I just don't like the going unstable thing at all. Well at least I know what I am going to be grinding hardcore. Anyways next!

 **Observe:** Lvl 50/50. Observe is used to get the basic knowledge off of someone. Right now you can get their Name, Age, Job, Level, Gender, Affinity, Hp, Cp, and Stats. **0 CP Per Use.**

Would you like to evolve this skill? Y/N

Pressed on the Y andddddd Ping

 **Observe:** Lvl 1/100. Your Observe has evolved to a new level. You can read the targets thoughts for 5 seconds. You get their Name, Age, Job, Level, Gender, Affinity, Hp, Cp, And Stats. **50 Cp Per Use.**

I CAN READ PEOPLES MIND?! Alright not going to lie that one's pretty cool. And now to my final skill.

 **Byakugan –** Lvl 50/50.This is the Kekkei Genkai of the Hyuga Clan. The Byakugan grants you a 359 degree view and enables you to see peoples chakra signatures. Right now your range is 200 Yards. **50 Cp per Minute**

 **Would you like to evolve this skill? Y/N**

I pressed on the Y hoping this skill will be just as cool as the others and was not let down.

 **Byakugan –** Lvl 1/100. Your Byakugan has evolved into something great. Your Byakugan gives you a **360** degree view. You are able to see people chakra signatures very well and can see anything chakra related in or on the person's body. Your range is 500 Yards. **100 Cp Per Minute**

Wait. Did it actually get rid of the Byakugans one blind spot? FUCK YEA. Alright now that this is done let's check out the Perk System. 'Per-

"CHIBIIIIIII. WAKE UP!" I hear one Kushina Uzumaki yelling. Are you kidding me…. God damnit. I'll just do this later I get out of bed grudgingly. I make my trek out of my room and go to the kitchen where only Kushina is.

I thought Minato lived here to? "Wait where's Minato?" I ask.

"Oh he had to report to the Hokage for something." She said in a annoyed voice. I can already tell Minato going to get an earful. Poor guy.

"Alright I gotta go to class bye Kushina!" I yell while running out of the door. I heard a complain how I didn't eat but I had to get back to my parent's house to get cloths…. When I got to the house I quickly changed and grabbed the pack I packed yesterday and started my trek to school.

When I got to school I was actually early this time. "Oh you're actually early?" Kasu says in a surprised tone. He probably thought I'd be late. Again.

"Yup I didn't have to fight the demon this time so it's all good." I said a dramatic tone.

"Yea, yea, yea go to your seat." He said with a dismissive tone.

The school day wasn't that eventful just more Kunai throwing lessons but I did get 3 levels for **Kunai Mastery** and another point inDex. After school was over I quickly went back to my parent's house and went to the underground 'base' and went to the library hoping I could find some cool Ninjutsus I could use. While browsing through the Ninjutsus section I found some E rank Ninjutsus. I decided to learn them and boom 5 new Ninjutsus added to my collection.

 **Body Replacement Technique:** Lvl 1/50. This Technique allows you to switch with an object (Usually a log). **The More Cp you spend the further you go.**

 **Cloak of Invisibility Technique:** Lvl 1/50. This Technique allows you to turn partially invisible. **50 Cp Per Minute.**

 **Transformation Technique:** Lvl 1/50. This Techniques allows you to transform yourself into someone else. **100 Cp Per Minute.**

 **Clone Technique:** Lvl 1/50. This Technique allows you to illusions of yourself. **20 Cp Per Clone**

 **Body Flicker Technique:** Lvl 1/50. This Technique allows you to move short distances and long distances at an almost untraceable speed. **150 Cp Per Minute.**

When I saw I could use the Body Flicker Technique I was so happy because that meant getting to places so much faster. After getting these scrolls I realized how hungry I was and decided this was enough for today and went to go back to the house and get some dinner. After Body Flickering to the house I walked inside and noticed a note on the table which was beautifully written. I looked at the note and it said.

 _Masaru,_

 _Me and Minato-kun will be on a mission so we won't be back for about a week. I made some food for you in the fridge which should last you for about a week. Don't act up at all while I'm gone Chibi or else._

I'm going to take a guess that it was Kushina who said that because well who else calls me Chibi…. Anyways after eating some of the leftovers I decided to go to my room when I remembered I never checked out the Perks System. When I said 'Perks' a blue screen appeared with different types of list. Most of them were greyed out but the ones that weren't greyed out were

 **Perk Points - 1**

 **Techniques –**

 **Ninjutsu –**

 **Genjutsu –**

 **Taijutsu –**

 **Swords –**

I pressed on the Techniques first and another window appeared.

 **Techniques**

 **Lightning Mind –** Your mind processes things 50 times faster than that of the real world.

 **Healing Soul –** Your body automatically heals on its own with even the tiniest damage done to it.

 **Stretchy –** You are able to stretch out your joints at impossible angles.

 **Wall of Steel –** You are as hard as steel. You are very resistant to any Taijutsu.

 **One Handed Seals –** You are able to use One Handed Seals. Variations can be bought.

 **Ninjutsu**

 **Shadow Clone Technique:** You can create a physical copy of yourself. The clone has his own mindset and transfers all information it had when it gets popped.

 **Rasengan –** You condense a ball of chakra in your hand. Variations can be bought.

 **Bewildering Cover:** You use the water vapor in the air to bend the light around yourself to make yourself invisible. This causes you to not have a physical form or a chakra signature.

 **Water Release: Water Mirror Technique:** You create a large, flat, circular pool of water in front of your opponent. When the mirror is set on a target it reflects the same exact technique they target uses.

 **Lightning Release: Hell Stab:** You focus a considerable amount of lightning chakra into just the fingertips of a single hand.

 **Lightning Release: False Darkness:** You emit lightning in the shape of a spear from your mouth which pierces through enemies like butter.

 **Genjutsu**

 **Bringer-of-Darkness- Technique:** You cast a hallucinatory effect upon the eyesight blinding any opponent.

 **Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change:** You can reverse a Genjutsu used on you and use it right back on the user. You must have a Sharingan or a Byakugan to do use this skill.

 **Demonic Illusion: Double False Surrounding Technique:** You place an illusion within another illusion. The target will not realize they're in another illusion unless they are well versed in Genjutsu or they have a Dojutsu.

 **Lightning Release: Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar:** You utilize lightning chakra where you discharge the lightning chakra from your body, which makes and extremely bright light which disorientates the target. Once they're disorientated the user can implant images in their head.

 **Taijutsu**

 **Arhat Fist:** You focus on simple physical attacks such as palm stirkes, shouler thrusts, knee strikes, and punches. Highly effective with Str

 **Disturbance Taijutsu:** You move unpredictably and bombard the target with precision at various angles and locations _._ Highly effective with Vit and Dex

 **Four Legs:** You move on your four legs and attack the target with arms, legs, feet, shins, and elbows. Highly effective with Dex and Vit

 **Silent Fist:** You cloak yourself in chakra to make yourself silent. Highly effective with Wis and Dex.

 **Strong Fist:** You focus on speed and physical attacks which cause external damage. Highly effective with Str and Dex.

 **Interceptor Fist:** You focus on countering and your speed. Highly effective with Dex.

There were a lot more in each groups but they didn't really look all to interesting. All of these techniques looked amazing but two of them stood out. Lightning Mind, and Healing Soul. Both of these would be really good to have but which ones should I pick. Lightning Mind would be like having the Sharingans slow motion which would be so helpful and Healing Soul is pretty much Kabuto's healing body.

I feel like the Lightning Mind would be the most helpful so I'm going to get that first and I'll probably get Healing soul next unless something better comes up. I tap on the Lightning Mind.

 **Do you want to buy the Lightning Mind skill?**

 **Y/N**

I tapped on the Y and boom.

 **Lightning Mind:** Lvl 1/50. Your will mind process things 50 times faster than others. **200 Cp Per Minute**

 **Active:** You will have things going in slow motion and will be able to act if your body is fast enough.

I activate the skill and everything slows down to a snail's pace. I look around but don't notice anything different but when I tried to move I moved so slow it wasn't even funny. When I deactivated the skill everything sped back up and I fell on the floor….. When I got back up I decided it was enough for today and quickly went to bed.

 **Name: Masaru Hyuga**

 **Job: A Gamer**

 **Level: 13 Next Level: 14000 /18600**

 **Age: 5**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Affinity: Lightning**

 **Hp: 2075  
Cp: 1975**

 **Str: 14 (25%) = 17.5**

 **Vit: 18 (25%) = 22.5**

 **Dex: 33 (25%) = 41.25**

 **Int: 13 (25%) = 16.25**

 **Wis: 21 (25%) = 26.25**

 **Luk: 9**

 **Perks:**

 **Taijutsu Specialist:** You are amazing at Taijutsu, people are starting to say you're going to be the next Might Gai. Just don't start going around in a green jumpsuit. 50% EXP to Taijutsu

 **Genjutsu Specialist:** Your Genjutsu is so good you are considered a prodigy of the art. 50% EXP to Genjutsu. 50% EXP to Chakra Control

 **Awakened Byakugun:** You have the Hyugas famous Byakugun. It grants you a 359 degree view of your surroundings.

 **Stat Points: 65**

 **Skill Window**

 **Gamers Mind:** Lvl Max. Allows the user to think calmly and logically think things through. Allows you to have a peaceful state of mind. Immune to psychological status.

 **Gamers body:** Lvl Max. Grants you a body of a Video Game Character. Hp & Cp recovers upon sleeping.

 **Taijutsu:** Lvl 1/100.You are adapt on how to fight and how to properly stand.

 **Passive –** Increase Str, Vit, and Dex by 25%

 **Charka Strings:** Lvl 1/100. Your Chakra Strings are better than normal. You can put your Affinity into your Chakra strings. **5 Cp Per Minute for Regular Strings. 500 Cp Per Minute for Affinity Strings.**

 **Wind –** They won't know what hits them before it's too late. They are invisible to the naked eye and can cut most things.

 **Lightning –** You got your very own Lightning bolt at your disposal! These can fry almost anyone it touches or numb the body.

 **Earth –** You can have the very Earth at your command. These are strong and durable allowing you to trap almost anyone

 **Water –** Look over there! It's a Water bender!? The water is very versatile and can make weapons out of the water you make.

 **Fire –** You can make your very own fire whips! Just don't get kinky on them. You can give anyone a third degree burn by the slightest touch.

 **Sub Skills:**

 **Invisible Chakra String:** Lvl 1/100. Your Invisible Chakra Strings have evolved into something else entirely. Your Inivisble strings are able to even go undetected by sensors and can even fool some people with Kekkei Genkai.

 **Strength:** However much your Str is times it by 5 Km. Current weight you can carry 175 Km.

 **Meditation:** Lvl 1/100. Warning you cannot use in battle. You're adept at Meditation and can sense to a certain degree while in this state. You are also able to gather Nature Chakra. Warning you can go unstable if done incorrectly.

 **Passive –** Increase Int and Wis by 25%

 **Active effect –** Increases Chakra Regeneration by 1000/Min

 **Physical Endurance – Lvl 27/50.** You are able to take less damage from any physical attack.

 **Passive –** Decreases damage taken by 13.5%

 **Observe:** Lvl 1/100. Your Observe has evolved to a new level. You can read the targets thoughts for 5 seconds. You get their Name, Age, Job, Level, Gender, Affinity, Hp, Cp, And Stats. **50 Cp Per Use.**

 **Lightning Mind:** Lvl 1/50. Your will mind process things 50 times faster than others. **200 Cp Per Minute**

 **Active:** You will have things going in slow motion and will be able to act if your body is fast enough.

 **Byakugan –** Lvl 1/100. Your Byakugan has evolved into something great. Your Byakugan gives you a **360** degree view. You are able to see people chakra signatures very well and can see anything chakra related in or on the person's body. Your range is 500 Yards. **100 Cp Per Minute**

 **Body Replacement Technique:** Lvl 1/50. This Technique allows you to switch with an object (Usually a log). **The More Cp you spend the further you go.**

 **Cloak of Invisibility Technique:** Lvl 1/50. This Technique allows you to turn partially invisible. **50 Cp Per Minute.**

 **Transformation Technique:** Lvl 1/50. This Techniques allows you to transform yourself into someone else. **100 Cp Per Minute.**

 **Clone Technique:** Lvl 1/50. This Technique allows you to illusions of yourself. **20 Cp Per Clone**

 **Body Flicker Technique:** Lvl 1/50. This Technique allows you to move short distances and long distances at an almost untraceable speed. **150 Cp Per Minute.**

 **Sorry for the lack of imagination for the Perks section but my brain was running dry on ideas, but hopefully the Evolving System made up for that. If anyone has any ideas for perks feel free to review it!**

 **Next chapter I'm most likely going to do a time skip through his time in the academy and do flash backs for any important events.**

 **Till next time!**


	4. IMPORTANT

**I've decided that this story seriously needs to be rewritten. Literally almost all of the plot so far has been written out of my ass. First I'm going to actually create a story line and not just write things after another that just randomly pops to my mind. Second of all I'm going to be writing a new story from the HighSchool DxD genre since that has picked up my interest so far. Hopefully when I get that story going I'll start the rewrite for this.**


End file.
